


Nothing to Lose

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Past Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun finds himself unusually drawn to the young wolf his pack found barely alive in the middle of their territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ community Xunmian.

Sehun’s stomach growls again. He’s _so_ hungry, but there’s no food around here. He hasn’t been able to find anything edible in what seems like weeks. Further and further, he wanders around the forest, looking for something to eat. He doesn’t even know where he is anymore. When his old pack cast him aside, told him to _get lost or else_ , he’d been so scared that he just ran into the night until he collapsed in an exhausted heap on the forest floor.  
  
That had been days ago.  
  
  
  
Joonmyun leads half his pack through the forest, running fast through the trees. There’s a deer a few feet ahead of them, but it won’t be for much longer. Joonmyun gives the signal, a low snarl, and immediately Zitao to speeds up, pulling ahead of him. He expertly steers the deer in the direction he wants, right into the trap where Yifan and Kyungsoo are waiting for it.  
  
Their hunting ground takes up more than half of the large forest, their territory is that big; it doesn’t matter how long they have to chase the deer, they’ll never run out of forest under their control.  
  
It takes a few hours but together, they manage to catch enough prey in order to fill each stomach under Joonmyun’s command. His pack will eat well tonight.  
  
  
  
Sehun is too tired and weak to even catch a rabbit or a squirrel. He can’t go on like this for very much longer. He understands now why it’s so important that wolves travel in packs. Wolves need each other in order to survive.  
  
Sehun needs a pack if he wants to survive.  
  
He can barely lift his feet off the ground now while walking and it’s not long before he stumbles on a rock and falls to the ground with a pained cry. He doesn’t have the energy to pick himself back up so he closes his eyes and waits for death to come to him instead.  
  
  
  
While they’re in the middle of carrying their spoils back to their den, Chanyeol howls to get Joonmyun’s attention. It doesn’t sound urgent, so Joonmyun takes his time padding his way over to the other wolf. It’s not like Joonmyun really has anything to worry about since his pack is the strongest around for hundreds of miles. There hasn’t been a fight over their territory in years, so Joonmyun isn’t worried.  
  
When he arrives, all he sees is Luhan, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, each in their human form, crowded around a tree. “What’s going on?” Joonmyun asks with a frown after he shifts back as well. The members of his pack don’t usually call him over like this for no reason.  
  
Chanyeol steps aside to reveal a stray wolf lying in the dirt, badly beaten and barely breathing. Joonmyun almost laughs out loud at the sight; they’re nearly standing in the heart of their territory. “How the hell did this little runt manage to make it all the way out here without any of us noticing?” Joonmyun asks.  
  
“No clue.” Chanyeol shrugs. “I only found him because I tripped over him.”  
  
“Are there any other wolves around?”  
  
“He seems to be alone,” Kyungsoo says, nudging the wolf’s side with his foot. The poor thing doesn’t even flinch. “He’s in pretty bad shape. I wonder what happened to him.”  
  
“What are we going to do with him?” Luhan asks.  
  
Normally Joonmyun’s answer to that would be _kill him_ , since death is the penalty for stepping unwelcome into their territory. But there is something about the young wolf that makes Joonmyun pause. He steps closer to the boy, kneeling down to him to examine him further. The kid doesn’t look like much. Even in his unconscious state, Joonmyun can tell that he’s got too much limb and not enough grace; a poor excuse for a wolf.  
  
Joonmyun leans in, nosing and sniffing around the boy’s neck and face. Some of his injuries have obviously been caused by another Alpha, probably the same one that abandoned him. Joonmyun slides a hand beneath the boy’s neck, inspecting it. The wolf’s skin is soft and still faintly warm, unmarked by a mate but that’s not surprising since he looks like he could still pass as a pup. A wave of fury passes through Joonmyun. A respectable pack would never abandon one of their pups. A responsible Alpha should not have done this.  
  
A soft, barely-there whimper escapes the boy’s lips and Joonmyun looks back to his face to see his eyes open, wide and fearful. He’s beautiful and he stares up at Joonmyun with the most heartbreakingly vulnerable look that he has ever seen. Joonmyun finds himself gently gathering the fragile boy into his arms before he even realizes that he’s made up his mind.  
  
“Joonmyun?” Luhan asks, slight frown on his face as he observes his Alpha.  
  
“He’s practically still a pup,” Joonmyun growls. He doesn’t have to explain his actions but Luhan’s using that tone of voice that tells Joonmyun that he doesn’t agree with this decision. “Trespassing or not, we’re not leaving a pup here to die. Not while I’m still in charge.”  
  
Luhan gives a small nod in understanding.  
  
“Good,” Joonmyun says. “Now go ahead of us back to camp. Let the others know we have company and tell Baekhyun and Yixing to prepare for our arrival. Run fast.”  
  
Luhan bows quickly, muttering _yes sir_ right before he shifts into his wolf form and takes off in the direction of their den.  
  
Joonmyun spares one last look to the wolf in his arms then slings the now unconscious body over his shoulder and prepares to run himself. He just hopes it isn’t too late to save him.  
  
  
  
Sehun drifts in and out of consciousness. He sees an angel. No, it’s a wolf, like him. But not just any wolf. An Alpha. If Sehun could move, he’d cower at the raw power radiating from the man.  
  
 _I’m going to die_ , he thinks right before he blacks out again.  
  
  
  
“How is he?”  
  
“He’ll be okay,” Yixing assures Joonmyun. “Which is the exact same thing that I told you five minutes ago.”  
  
“But–”  
  
“Joonmyun,” Baekhyun deadpans. “You’re hovering.”  
  
“I–” Joonmyun starts. “That’s not–”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun interrupts again. “We’ll take care of your little pet and he’ll be as good as new before you know it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Seriously, though,” Yixing says. “You have to give us some space. Go for a run or something.”  
  
Joonmyun’s about to protest again, _he’s their Alpha for christ sake_ , but there’s a hand on his arm, pulling him away from where Yixing and Baekhyun are tending to the young wolf. “They’re right,” Yifan tells him. “You’ll just get in their way if you hang around here.”  
  
Joonmyun glares at his best friend. The two of them have been together since Joonmyun was born, the elder like a brother to him and Yifan is the only wolf that Joonmyun listens to. “Fine,” he says before shifting into his wolf form. He barks and growls at Yifan, flashing his teeth. Never one to back down from a challenge, Yifan shifts as well and they take off running into the forest.  
  
Running helps clear his head. He concentrates on nothing but the feel of the earth beneath his paws and taking deep breaths of the fresh night air. He doesn’t even need to pay too much attention to where he’s going because he knows where every rock, every tree, every single thing is located in his forest; it’s not the first time he races Yifan to the river at the edge of their territory and it won’t be the last.  
  
When he reaches the river, Joonmyun shifts back and sits down on his favourite rock, panting as he waits for Yifan to catch up. Joonmyun’s always been the faster of the two.  
  
“You want to tell me reason you brought the kid into our home,” Yifan says, walking through the last few trees already in his human form. “I know it’s not because you wanted a pet.”  
  
Joonmyun laughs out loud at the ridiculous thought. “Of course not,” he agrees.  
  
“Then what is it?”  
  
“He’s still a pup–” Joonmyun starts.  
  
Yifan snorts. “Bullshit. He’s of age and you know it. What’s the real reason?”  
  
“I think he’ll make a good addition to the pack someday,” Joonmyun says. “He’s still young enough to be trained. We can teach him and even if he’s not as fast as Zitao, maybe he’ll be a good tracker like Kyungsoo and–” Joonmyun stops when he notices the amused smirk on Yifan’s face. “What?”  
  
“You’re babbling,” Yifan tells him. “You only do that when you’re lying. Come on, Joonmyun. You can tell me the truth.”  
  
Joonmyun stays silent, continuing to stare into the depths of the river. He doesn’t even really understand why he decided to take the boy with him so how the hell is he going to explain that to Yifan? There had just been something about the way the boy looked at him that was completely irresistible.  
  
“Don’t tell me you actually want to keep him as a pet?” Yifan asks after the silence stretches between them.  
  
“No,” Joonmyun says, glaring once again over at his friend. “What kind of Alpha would I be if–”  
  
“He’s not even an Omega. He’s less than an Omega, he’s a runt.” Yifan stops suddenly, eying Joonmyun up and down. “You like him.” It’s not a question and Joonmyun realizes he can’t deny it either, so he doesn’t even bother trying. “It would have been easier if you just wanted a pet,” Yifan sighs.  
  
Joonmyun hides his face in his hands. “What am I going to do?”  
  
  
  
When Sehun comes to, there’s a different wolf in front of him. “Ah, you’re awake,” he says with a smile. “That means the worst is over now.” He seems relieved as he places a cup beside Sehun’s hand. “It’s just water, drink up.”  
  
It takes a great amount of effort to lift his hand and while reaching for the cup, he accidentally knocks it over. Sehun whimpers, curling in on himself because he expects to be punished, taught a lesson for being so clumsy. It’s what his old pack did.  
  
A blow never comes. Sehun dares to open his eyes and all he sees is the wolf soaking up the mess of spilled liquid with a cloth. He smiles again, softer, when he notices Sehun watching him. “It’s okay,” he says. “I’ll get you some more water.”  
  
He leaves for a moment, taking the cup with him and when he returns, this time he helps hold the drink to Sehun’s lips. Sehun almost chokes on the water as it slides down his throat, he’s so thirsty.  
  
“I’m Baekhyun,” the wolf tells him.  
  
Baekhyun pulls the cup away long enough for Sehun to mumble his own name back. Though his voice is thick with disuse.  
  
Sehun flinches at the appearance of another wolf, another Omega. “Oh, he’s awake,” the new wolf says. He smiles at Sehun too.  
  
“Sehun, this is Yixing,” Baekhyun says. It takes a few tries for Sehun to get the name right. “We’ve been taking care of you.”  
  
“Why?” Sehun asks before he can think to hold his tongue. He’s so confused, why didn’t they just leave him there to die? That’s what his other pack would have done.  
  
“You’re in Exo territory,” Baekhyun says.  
  
Sehun whimpers, pressing himself back against the rock wall behind him, trying to put as much space between himself and the other wolves. It’s a futile effort. “I didn’t mean to,” he gasps, horrified. He’s heard of Exo before, a fierce and powerful pack. There are rumours that even their Omegas are undefeatable. “I got lost, I didn’t know where I was going. I’m sorry, I–”  
  
“Whoa, calm down,” Yixing says. “It’s alright, we aren’t going to harm you.”  
  
Sehun’s five seconds away from hyperventilating when Baekhyun puts his hand on the top of his head, running his hands affectionately through Sehun’s hair. “You’re safe here,” Baekhyun assures him.  
  
Sehun relaxes a little but he still doesn’t trust them. He doesn’t trust anyone.  
  
  
  
Joonmyun’s pacing just outside where Baekhyun and Yixing are, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He wonders if it would be alright for him to go inside or if it would seem like he’s fretting over the young wolf too much. The last thing he wants to do is give his pack the impression that he’s gone soft. He hasn’t seen the kid (“Sehun,” Baekhyun had informed him. “That’s his name.”) since the day he carried him out of the forest and into their home.  
  
Yifan’s words from earlier still echo in his head. _“If you want to do this the right way,”_ he had told Joonmyun. _“Then make him one of us.”_  
  
Joonmyun wishes it was as simple as telling his pack that they’re adopting the boy. But when have things ever been that easy? Sehun will need to prove to Joonmyun that he belongs with them. That he can be a valuable member of their pack and not their weakest link.  
  
He’ll give the kid a few more days to recover. After that, Sehun will have to step up or Joonmyun will be forced to chase him off their land. He really hopes that it won’t have to come to that.  
  
  
  
After a day or two Sehun gets used to being taken care of by Baekhyun and Yixing. The pair of them are too touchy-feely for his liking but he doesn’t complain because they’re the ones that bring him food and water. _Don’t bite the hand that feeds you_ , Sehun’s mother used to tell him before she died, back when he was still a very small pup. He doesn’t plan to but he does wonder why they are feeding him in the first place. He’s not actually part of their pack, so they don’t need to take care of him.  
  
Some of the other Omegas looks after him as well, almost as if they’re afraid that he’ll try to escape or something. Sehun’s not that dumb, he’s well aware of the fact that even the Omegas in this pack are so much stronger than him and crossing them would certainly be the equivalent of digging his own grave.  
  
He gets along with them well enough; Minseok, the makeshift leader of the Omegas, is the oldest member in the entire pack and he’s just as kind as Yixing. And when he meets two others, Baekhyun introduces Jongin and Jongdae as the trouble makers of the pack. Jongin denies it, Jongdae looks smug and then everyone spends the next ten minutes arguing about who the real trouble maker is.  
  
Sehun’s content to just sit back and watch the Omegas bicker about it when a scary looking Beta enters and the room falls silent. “It’s time,” the wolf says. Sehun flinches at the intensity of the Beta’s stare as the other’s eyes fall on him. “Bring the kid outside,” he says before leaving just as quickly as he had arrived.  
  
“It’s time already?” Jongin asks, anxiously looking over at Yixing and Baekhyun.  
  
“But he’s not ready,” Baekhyun says, glancing over at Sehun.  
  
“You heard Yifan,” Minseok says, urging everyone outside. “Let’s go, come on.”  
  
Sehun follows the rest of the Omegas until they’re all standing just outside the entrance to the den. “What’s going on?” Sehun asks quietly.  
  
“It’s the moment of truth,” Jongdae whispers back. He gives Sehun a shove, sending him stumbling into the middle of the circle the pack has formed. “Time to see if you’ve got what it takes to be one of us.”  
  
Yifan steps up in front of him, and unconsciously Sehun takes a step back because Yifan is a lot bigger than him and it’s intimidating as hell. Yifan glares over at Jongdae before turning his attention to Sehun and he finds himself wishing that they had actually left him out in the forest to die.  
  
“If you want to join our pack,” Yifan says. “Then prove it.”  
  
“How?” Sehun asks. “What do I need to do?”  
  
“Show us that you belong,” another Beta says. He’s just as tall and strong as Yifan is, but far less intimidating.  
  
“I–” Sehun starts but he clamps his mouth shut as he glances nervously around him at the wolves and spots the Alpha in the crowd. If Sehun thought Yifan was intimidating, he’s got nothing on the Alpha. Just the scent of him gives Sehun the overwhelming urge to submit, to give himself over to the handsome Alpha and let him take, take, take until there’s nothing left.  
  
“Well?” Yifan growls. Sehun’s attention snaps back to Yifan but he doesn’t know how to respond. What is he supposed to say to them so that he won’t be thrown out on his ass? He wants to show them that he’s worth keeping if they just give him a chance but he doesn’t know what to do.  
  
“He’s just a runt,” someone says, stepping up to Sehun. He’s a shorter, pretty wolf but he looks at Sehun like he’s worth less than the dirt beneath his feet. “Of course he can’t do anything useful.”  
  
“Luhan, give him a chance,” the big wolf next to Yifan says. “He’s still a kid.”  
  
“Can you hunt?” Luhan asks, ignoring the comment and closely circling Sehun, eying him like he’s a piece of meat. Sehun looks over to the Omegas for help but none of the will meet his gaze.  
  
“No,” Sehun says. His old pack never brought him on any of their hunts so he hadn’t learned.  
  
“Can you fight?” His pack never showed him how to defend himself either. Sehun shakes his head. “Do you even know how to track?” Sehun hesitates before bowing and shaking his head again. He’s quickly losing all hope of ever becoming part of their pack. Luhan just sneers at him. “Then what good are you?” He asks before walking away.  
  
“Enough.” The new voice startles Sehun and he looks over to see the Alpha approaching. The wolf places a hand on Sehun’s shoulder and a spark of want goes through him at the simple touch. He wants to lean into the Alpha’s hand but at the same time he wants to run away because he doesn’t understand the new feeling coming over him. “He’s still young. He can learn.”  
  
“We’re keeping him Joonmyun?” Baekhyun asks. The Omegas look pleased at the thought while the Betas seem to have mixed feelings.  
  
Joonmyun gives Sehun’s shoulder a squeeze before he lets his arm drop back to his side. He already misses the touch. “For now,” the Alpha says.  
  
Later, when the pack is ready to go to bed, it’s the first time that the other Omegas invite Sehun to sleep with them. Jongdae takes Sehun by the wrist and pulls him over to where him and Baekhyun usually sleep. “It gets cold at night,” is all Jongdae says as an explanation before he tugs Sehun down in between them. He tucks Sehun’s head under his chin and throws his arm around Sehun’s waist as Baekhyun cuddles up behind him. He’s lulled to sleep by the steady beating of Jongdae’s pulse in his ear.  
  
  
  
Joonmyun observes Sehun from far enough away that he doesn’t disturb his training session with Chanyeol. He can’t think about anything else but the young wolf that they found in the woods and there’s a need inside him that he can’t explain. He only knows that it lessens whenever he’s around Sehun; the closer they are, the better.  
  
As one of the members that help keep the pack safe, Chanyeol had volunteered earlier that morning to help with teaching the youngest how to fight. And that’s what they’re doing now, with Sehun’s attention completely focused on the Beta in front of him, listening intently and watching carefully each time Chanyeol demonstrates a move. Joonmyun would give anything for Sehun to look at _him_ like that.  
  
He tells himself that he’s only watching to make sure Chanyeol doesn’t accidentally hurt the boy, but it’s sounds like a poor excuse, even in his own head.  
  
When Chanyeol’s done explaining, he shifts into wolf form and Sehun quickly follows his lead. Sehun’s quite a bit smaller than Chanyeol, his coat a silvery grey colour that looks soft and Joonmyun wants to touch it. He wants to run his hands through the other’s fur, petting him and feeling the taut muscles shifting beneath his skin. He wants to–  
  
Joonmyun backs up, slowly so he won’t be spotted and walks away. Okay, he can admit that he’s got a bit of a problem now. And that problem’s name is Oh Sehun.  
  
  
  
They’re deep in the forest, probably close to the river because Sehun can hear the sound of water flowing. Kyungsoo is looking for deer tracks so he can show Sehun what they look like and they can practice following them. Except they haven’t found any yet. They’ve been wandering around the forest for at least an hour now and Kyungsoo has shown him every other possible type of tracks except for deer. It wouldn’t matter anyway, because everything Kyungsoo has pointed out to him just looks like a bunch of smudges in the dirt to him anyway. He can’t see any difference between what Kyungsoo says are rabbit tracks vs fox tracks.  
  
“It’s not easy for everyone to see tracks on the ground,” Kyungsoo laughs when Sehun tells him that everything looks the same to him. “Don’t worry if you can’t pick them out right away. It’ll come with time.”  
  
“Do I have time?” Sehun wonders out loud as they continue making their way through the forest. He still isn’t officially part of their pack and he doesn’t know how much time he has left to impress them before a final decision is made.  
  
“I wouldn’t worry about that either,” Kyungsoo says. “I’m pretty sure that there are no plans to get rid of you anytime soon.”  
  
A twig snaps somewhere near them in the forest and it startles Sehun but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem too alarmed at the sudden noise. “What was that?” Sehun asks.  
  
“Nothing,” Kyungsoo replies. “Hey, I think there might be some deer over there.” He doesn’t even wait for a response from Sehun before he starts off in the opposite direction of the noise. “That’s where we find them grazing sometimes.”  
  
“But–”  
  
“Sehun, come over this way,” Kyungsoo interrupts. And then he continues in a much quieter voice, “Joonmyun isn’t as stealthy as he thinks he is.” Sehun freezes; the Alpha’s out in the middle of the forest with them? “At least not lately,” Kyungsoo adds with a shake of his head and a knowing look on his face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh, you haven’t noticed?” Kyungsoo asks and his smirk grows.  
  
Sehun narrows his eyes. “Noticed what?”  
  
“Nevermind,” Kyungsoo says. “Oh, look they’re some deer tracks over here.”  
  
“Where?” Sehun asks, rushing over to where Kyungsoo is standing to see. He promptly forgets what they were talking about as he concentrates on the dirt and listens to Kyungsoo’s explanation about how deer walk and things he needs to watch out for on the ground.  
  
  
  
Sehun’s training is going well. He’s come a long way in the weeks that they’ve been teaching him and it’s showing. Sehun’s no longer wary of the pack members and he’s even managed to get on Luhan’s good side, the Beta sometimes joining in when Chanyeol teaches him how to fight and defend himself; Chanyeol has a brute strength approach while Luhan’s is more about using his opponent’s strength against him.  
  
Joonmyun feels an odd sense of pride when he looks at Sehun now, the young wolf has grown so much since they took him in. He used to be scrawny and weak, just skin and bones but now he has filled out well with powerful muscles and Joonmyun is sure that he’s probably a lot stronger than half the Omegas. Runt or not, Sehun definitely makes a fine addition to his pack.  
  
Or he would, if Joonmyun had actually bothered to properly initiate him.  
  
Joonmyun still hasn’t been able to break the habit of watching over Sehun. But at least now that everyone in the pack has accepted the youngest wolf, Joonmyun doesn’t have to hide in the shadows anymore since Sehun’s training sessions usually attracts a few other spectators as well.  
  
Today’s lesson is Sehun using his everything he’s learned in a mock battle against Zitao. The only problem is that Zitao is a hell of a lot stronger than Sehun and Joonmyun is worried that with one wrong move, and he will accidentally snap Sehun like a twig. Except he doesn’t. Sehun puts up a good fight, blocking Zitao’s attacks and making some counter swipes of his own. There’s only one time that Sehun gets caught in a headlock but Luhan immediately calls a pause to their fight to give him some ways of getting himself out of that kind of situation next time.  
  
The fight drags on, both Sehun and Zitao working up a sweat by the end of it. Zitao swings an arm around Sehun’s shoulders, pulling the maknae closer against his body. They’re both laughing, Sehun looking up at Zitao, completely beaming with joy as the elder praises him.  
  
Jealousy flares up inside Joonmyun and before he can stop himself, a low growl escapes the back of his throat. Everyone turns to stare at him, but his eyes are solely focused on Sehun, where he’s half hidden from sight behind Zitao. He marches straight up to them and grabs Sehun roughly by the wrist, pulling him away from Zitao. Sehun just whimpers softly in the back of his throat, but allows himself be dragged along.  
  
Joonmyun tears his eye away from Sehun, he finally notices all the stares that his pack members are giving him. “What?” he practically barks. “Don’t you guys have somewhere else to be?”  
  
The reaction is immediate, the Omegas hurry off back to the safety of the den and the Betas follow. Yifan is the only one who doesn’t move right away, but eventually he slinks off into the forest too, leaving Joonmyun and Sehun alone; it’s exactly what Joonmyun wanted, but now that he has it, he’s not sure what to do.  
  
“Am I in trouble?” Sehun asks in a quiet voice, startling Joonmyun out of his thoughts.  
  
“No, why?”  
  
In response, Sehun just glances down and Joonmyun follows his gaze to where his hand is gripped too tightly around Sehun’s thin wrist. “Ah, sorry,” Joonmyun says, quickly letting go. He regrets it when Sehun uses the opportunity to put some space between them. Joonmyun automatically follows as if he’s being pulled in by a magnet. A tree in the way prevents Sehun from escaping further and he presses himself back against it.  
  
“Are you going to kick me out of your pack?” Sehun bites his bottom lip nervously and Joonmyun’s eyes are drawn to the movement. Joonmyun leans closer, wondering if Sehun’s lips feel as soft as they look and he realizes that he wants to find out.  
  
But it’s not just Sehun’s lips that he’s curious about. Joonmyun wants to know everything there is to know about Sehun’s body; what his skin feels like, slick with sweat against his own, what he tastes like, the sounds he makes when Joonmyun pushes into him and–  
  
He wants to mate with Sehun.  
  
“No,” Joonmyun answers, pressing his forehead into Sehun’s shoulder. He feels the younger wolf tense against him, but it doesn’t stop him from nuzzling his face into Sehun’s neck and taking a deep breath of his scent. He exhales shakily and presses their bodies together fully. “No, I want to keep you. I am going to keep you.”  
  
“K-keep me?” Sehun gasps. He’s almost completely frozen in place, stiff between the tree and the Alpha.  
  
Joonmyun lifts his head, nosing along Sehun’s neck, feeling the shiver that travels through him. “Yes,” Joonmyun says, looking Sehun straight in the eye. He actually looks nervous, worried, and there’s something else in his expression that Joonmyun’s never seen before. “I didn’t have the heart to kill you when Chanyeol found you trespassing in our forest.” He leans in again, rubbing his cheek against Sehun’s. There are faint traces of Zitao’s scent still lingering on Sehun, but Joonmyun covers it up with his own. “You’re so pretty,” he continues softly, right into Sehun’s ear. “There are a million things I want to do to you, but killing you isn’t one of them.”  
  
Sehun lets out a whimper before reaching up and grabbing hold of Suho’s hair to pull him into a kiss. Sehun’s inexperienced but eager and the feel of his lips against Joonmyun’s is everything he’d been hoping for and more. Sehun presses closer, his hips bumping so Joonmyun can feel the beginnings of his arousal pushing against his own.  
  
“Please,” Sehun moans as Joonmyun leaves a trail of kisses down his neck. He doesn’t need to say anymore, Joonmyun knows that the feeling of attraction, of lust, is mutual. Sehun wants it just as much as Joonmyun does. It’s with this newfound knowledge that he pulls at Sehun’s clothes, nearly tearing them off his body in the process. He watches in awe as Sehun tugs at his clothes with just as much force and they’re both naked in no time. “Joonmyun.”  
  
“Shh,” Joonmyun hushes and Sehun is shaking so much in anticipation that Joonmyun helps carefully lay him down on the forest floor. Sehun’s legs easily fall open and Joonmyun doesn’t waste any time fitting himself between the young wolf’s thighs. “I’ve got you.”  
  
Sehun squirms as the Alpha trails a hand down to his entrance. Joonmyun slides the first finger in quickly and easily with the help of the slickness from Sehun’s body. He growls at the tightness around his finger, and he immediately pulls it out only to thrust it back in with another. Sehun whimpers needily, tugging at Joonmyun’s shoulders until their lips meet again and he sighs in happily when Joonmyun nips at his bottom lip and continues stretching him.  
  
At three fingers deep, Joonmyun can barely stand it anymore. Not when Sehun is completely pliant and needy under him, begging Joonmyun to _hurry, Joonmyun please, I need you_. He roughly rips his fingers out of Sehun and with his claws digging into his hips, Joonmyun lines himself up with Sehun’s entrance.  
  
“Ready?” Joonmyun asks against Sehun’s lips.  
  
“Fuck me,” Sehun replies, clinging onto Joonmyun even more and he cries out when the Alpha thrusts inside in one swift motion.  
  
“Fuck,” Joonmyun grunts and buries his face in Sehun’s neck as he starts up an almost brutal pace of nearly pulling all the way out before slamming their hips together again. “You’re so tight.”  
  
Sehun moans in response, using whatever leverage he can find to meet each of Joonmyun’s thrusts. He shudders in pleasure when Joonmyun starts nosing around his neck, dragging his sharp teeth against his delicate skin. Everything is too much too soon and Sehun gasps as he comes untouched when Joonmyun sinks his teeth into his shoulder. It hurts but it’s also exactly what Sehun needed.  
  
Joonmyun slows to a stop above him, the knot rapidly expanding inside Sehun prevents him from pulling out anymore. He comes not long after that, with their hips connected and his tongue lapping at the bite mark he made on Sehun’s skin.  
  
As they make themselves comfortable cuddling on ground and waiting for the knot to shrink, Joonmyun sighs contently. He doesn’t have to worry about Sehun needing to prove himself anymore; being claimed as Joonmyun’s mate is a much better way of initiating him into the pack.


End file.
